A structure in which a reinforcing plate is fixed to the back surface of a circuit board provided with a BGA is known. The reinforcing plate is provided along the outer periphery of the BGA to secure connection of the peripheral portion of the BGA.
However, no consideration is given to connection reliability of the central portion of the BGA, and hence there is a demand for a further improvement.
Thus, development of a circuit board with electronic components having a high connection reliability is demanded.